Fear
by Misery Severity
Summary: There are times when nightmares can come true. Before Amy Rose attempted suicide at his wedding, Sonic the Hedgehog was haunted by nightmares that may bring his fear to life. While she is in a coma, he suddenly fears for the worse and he regrets it all. Full summary in the story.


**Author's Note: This takes place during "Lost" and this mainly focuses on Sonic before and while Amy was in a coma after her suicide attempt. It's better off if you read "Lost" first, that way you'll understand what's going on.**

**All Characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**And please do not bash me for the cliche plot. This is just a different character perspective.**

* * *

Fear

_Sonic…_

_I'm sorry, Amy, but I just don't feel the same way as you do… Even though I don't love you back, I do care for you, Amy. I only liked you as a friend… And besides, I'm already in love with someone else and that's Sally Acorn. Not only we're together… we're engaged._

_Once again, Amy, I am very sorry if this hurts you a lot. But I want you to know this: I will always care for you, even though it's not love. And keep this in mind as well; I want you to stay strong for yourself. Maybe someday, you may find a new love, I may not who, but who knows? It may take time to find someone else who truly loves you back. It's—it's just not me._

_I have to go, Amy._

_Sonic, please don't leave me._

_I have to go. Sally's waiting for me. Goodbye, Amy. I hope I can still see you around. And I'm looking forward to see you at my wedding coming up._

And the past continues to return and haunt him repeatedly… for who knows how long.

* * *

"_Amy, please. You have to understand. I don't have the same feelings as you. Please, please understand the fact that I'm engaged to someone that I truly love." He begged to the female blossom hedgehog. She's crying, right in front of him… just like before. It's as if she's begging him to stay with her._

_The male sapphire hedgehog has his arm wrapped around the auburn red-haired chipmunk-squirrel's waist as he makes eye contact with the fem-hedgehog. She even has her hand on his chest as she leans her head on his shoulder. Seeing the couple like this is breaking the fem-hedgehog's heart… too much._

"_Sonic… I don't know what to do without you… I need you in my life… without your love… I will die." She says as tears are pouring like a waterfall from her eyes._

_He tried to convince her that his heart dearly belongs to someone… not her. However, it seems that his seriousness… is beginning to alter into something else..._

_Guilt._

_Seeing those sad, miserable eyes on the fem-hedgehog is making him feel guilty in the inside. But what else can he do? He couldn't leave the chipmunk because that will break her as well._

_She asks in severe melancholy. "Is this what you want, Sonic? Do you really choose her… over me?"_

_The male takes a glimpse at his—fiancée—before answering her. He looks back at the hedgehog and he lets out a sigh._

"_Yes…" He says as delicately as he could. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Amy Rose."_

_She looks down on the ground… and then she slowly takes several steps back away from the two. He sees tears glistening as they drop from her eyes._

_Now… he's fully guilty._

_He lets his arm down from the chipmunk's waists while parting himself from her for a moment. He then steps closer to the fem-hedgehog._

"_Amy… listen…" He tries to say._

_But suddenly… something strange is going on. The skies quickly went from a beautiful sunshine—to dark, cloudy and rainy, along with a faint sound of thunder. After looking at the sky for a mere second, he takes a glimpse at his fiancée… but she's nowhere in sight now… she mysteriously vanished into thin air… like a ghost._

_He gasped when his soon-to-be wife is no longer there next to him. Afterwards, he gazes back at the fem-hedgehog. She's still there in front of him… but she's still in her lachrymose state. The mysterious heavy rain quickly soaked the two in seconds._

"_I'm really sorry, Amy."_

"_No…" Her voice broke as she listlessly picks her head up to gaze back at him. "You don't have to apologize. After all… it's really my fault."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She stood silent; without even saying a word to him… she takes something out from behind her back that she has been hiding throughout this time._

_He became confused at first and then—he went shocked when he sees what she is holding in her hand._

_A pistol gun._

_He lets out a terrified gasp._

"_You have really broken me so much, Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though you don't return my feelings—I will still love you, no matter how hard I tried."_

_She aims the gun to her temple as she takes her final look of his sadness and repentance. She sheds her final teardrops. "Goodbye forever… my love."_

"_AMY! NO!" He tried to stop her…_

…_he's too late…_

…_she has already pulled the trigger… and shot herself… ending her life…_

Sonic the Hedgehog lets out a loud gasp as he sits up from his bed. He has awakened in the middle of the night after having a horrifying nightmare—that seems so real to him. He begins to pant and breathe heavily as he gazes around the dark room to see if everything is intact. Apparently, everything seems fine.

Not really.

What he has perceived is something he might regret for the rest of his life.

Before he lies back down on his bed, Sonic looks at Sally Acorn—his fiancée—sleeping right next to him. He starts to think about whether or not he has made the right choice after that talk he had with Amy.

Then, he sets his head back onto his pillow. Unfortunately, he's unable to go back to sleep because deep down—he cannot get that thought out of his head. The reason why is because she looked so heartbroken when he looked at her in the eyes; it's as if she really wanted to harm—or kill—herself.

Ever since his last encounter with Amy Rose, Sonic has been having nightmares about her. He previously dreamt that—she has committed suicide because of a broken heart. He can't help but to think that all of his nightmares may come true—sometime in the future.

As much as he could recall in his last dream: Sonic dreamt that he was running around in the heavy rain, searching for Amy and he was unable to find a clue where she was. Then, he went to Never Lake—which is where the two first met together when they were very young—and he saw something really shocking… something that will haunt him for a long time. Amy was lying face down with her entire face on the edge of the water in the lake. The water is all bloodied and with a closer observation—she was holding a large blade in her hand. He ran up to her and alas, she was no longer living. She was dead and it was presumed that she took her own life away. When he flipped her over—he noticed that her neck was deeply slit… just like he anticipated.

He sobbed and sobbed until he cannot take it anymore—and then he woke up, snapping back into reality.

All those dreams, it's like they're giving Sonic a message that something tragic might happen to Amy by the time his wedding starts. To make matters worse, he haven't seen her ever since they last had that heart-shattering talk. He can't help but to feel really worried about her.

While shedding some tears and letting them stain the pillow below him, Sonic hoped that maybe before the wedding begins, he would find her… and tell her that everything will be okay.

* * *

At the wedding day, everything seems to be in order: the ivory gazebo is decorated with multi-breed flowers, the chairs are perfectly set in order with the aisle in the middle, and all the guests are talking incoherently about the day as they take their seats. Sonic is standing in the very front with the pastor next to him; he's gazing around the wedding altar to make sure everyone is here. Everyone… including Amy Rose.

Deep inside, Sonic is feeling nervous about this special day. But most crucially—he's still worried about her. It has already been six months and still, he has found no sign of her. It's like she has mysteriously vanished. He hoped not.

He looked around the altar some more in hope to see if she really did make it… she didn't. She's not there at all… not in the guest chairs… not with anyone of his friends… nowhere. His worry for her is getting more severe, although he tried his best to ease it down so he wouldn't ruin it for his bride. He wanted to leave the altar for a moment, so he could make a run for it and find her. He wanted to at least give her a hug and tell her that everything will be okay for her.

But he can't.

Because the time has come; it's already time for the ceremony to start.

As the guests stood up from their seats, they gaze at the bride as she slowly steps into the aisle, making her way to the groom. When Sonic sees Sally Acorn in that bridal gown, he can't help but to think how beautiful she looked in that formal attire. Sadly, and at the same time, he can't get his mind off of Amy. Instead of thinking of Sally's happiness—he's thinking of the fem-hedgehog's sadness.

Deep inside—all he could think about is how heartbroken Amy would be if she did show up in the wedding.

All Sonic could do for the rest of the ceremony—is to fake his smile. He is unable to wash all the apprehension, guilt and lachrymose out of himself. So putting on the mask is all he could do for now.

At last, Sally steps into the gazebo and she and Sonic hold hands while the pastor begins the speech.

Throughout the entire speech, Sally notices the sad look on Sonic.

"Is everything alright, darling?" She asks him in a silent whisper.

Sonic is temporarily wordless. He swallowed and then he subtly nods to her, lying to her that he's alright when he's not.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." She tells him with a smile on her face.

These words… are what Sonic would've said if he were able to find Amy.

After the speech, it is time to declare their vows.

"Sally Acorn, do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband…? …Until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, do you take Princess Sally Acorn to be your lawfully wedded wife…? …Until death do you apart?"

There is a long silent pause. During the moment, Sonic was mentally making sure if he has made the right choice. Then… he lets out another fake smile—and says,

"I do."

When the couple exchanged rings and declared the next part of their vows, the pastor makes his final speech for the next few of minutes.

"I may pronounce to you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

In reluctance—Sonic holds onto his new wife… and the two share their kiss while everyone in the audience applauded.

And then—this is where the horror comes true.

_BOOM!_

A loud gunshot appeared and its horrifying sound echoes throughout the altar.

The applause had immediately stopped and the newly-weds stopped their kiss right away. Everyone, including Sonic and Sally, looked back to see where the gunshot was coming from. There were sounds of terrified screaming.

From yards away, they just saw someone collapsing on the ground. As some of the guests were about to run and see who it was—Sonic makes a run for it.

"Sonic!" Sally calls out to her husband as he runs out of the gazebo as fast as he could. He right away ran to whoever just collapsed—and presumably got shot.

He pushed several of the guests out of the way. When Sonic made it to the unconscious victim—he cannot believe his eyes.

"AMY?!" He's shocked when he saw her.

With a closer observation, he got down on his knees and he picked Amy's body up closer to his. He flipped her over so he could inspect her face. She's all lifeless; her eyes, stained with her tears, are securely shut and the wound on her temple is all fresh and bloody. Sonic realized that she's no longer breathing—and her pulse is no longer working. In her hand—she's holding a gun.

It's just like his nightmare… his fear has finally came true.

"NO!" he cried and begged. "Amy! How could you do this?! Why?!"

"Sonic!" Sally calls out as she runs closer to him, careful enough not to trip on her gown, "What's going on?" She asks in concern when she stood behind Sonic.

He's all speechless. He is unable to answer. All he could do now… is sob hysterically while holding Amy close into his embrace… right in front of his new wife.

* * *

After rushing her to the hospital, Sonic has been waiting in the room for hours. Though, he couldn't do this alone; he has his friend and best man, Tails, sitting beside him. Sally Acorn came along as well—but something tells him that there's some suspicion going on with the bride. What's strange is that she has been keeping herself away from him. As he was waiting, he has been feeling nothing but pain.

"Sonic, it's all going to be okay, I promise you." Tails informed him.

"No, everything is not going to be okay!" Sonic laments loudly. "Amy has tried to commit suicide in my wedding and we hardly made it on time! She was dead before we came here!"

"Calm down! At least we got informed that they were able to bring her back alive. I'm sure that she will be okay by the time they put her through surgery to get that bullet removed."

Sonic has his hands to his head as he mentally cries in distress.

"Yeah, right," he protested, "like that will make me feel better. But what's even worse is that I had to cancel the reception and Sally would have been pissed off as hell about letting all of that money to go to waste. I had to do that because I really can't lose Amy forever. I really don't want anything bad happening to her."

Tails, feeling sympathetic for his friend, let his hand on his shoulder for comfort. He sighed, "Well that truly showed you care a lot for Amy. She would've been happy if you did all this for the sake of her."

The male hedgehog lifts his head back up and then gazes at him after hearing that comment.

He sniffed, "Tails, I don't just care about her or worry for her—I love her."

Tails is completely perplexed. "I don't understand. If you love her, then why did you—"

Sonic cuts him off and he stayed quiet, so he could explain. "Promise me if you can keep this only between us. You may tell your girlfriend Cream about this since she's Amy's best friend, too, but not everyone else. Not even Sally. Just you, me and Cream, no one else."

The fox nodded, "I promise."

Sonic lets out a sigh as he begins to talk about—his nightmares. He mentioned everything in detail; he described what his nightmares were all about and how they even started. He even admitted that he believed it was his entire fault that Amy attempted to kill herself because his words to her were really too much for her little fragile glass heart to handle, thus putting her through all of this endless misery. Lastly—he admitted about the possibility that he may have married to the wrong girl despite how much he loves Sally.

"Why would you think that?" Tails asked.

"I—" Sonic tries to come up with the proper explanation, but things are getting to complex now. He has never been torn into pieces like this before. "I just do."

"Tails!" A feminine voice calls out to the fox. Both Sonic and Tails glance to see and it was Cream, coming towards them.

"Cream, what is it?" Tails asked as he stood up from his seat and then stood closer to his sweetheart.

She responds with a slight hint of alarm, "I've heard something from Sally, and this is something that Sonic may not like to hear."

"What?" Sonic asks her, "What did she say or do?"

"Well," the innocent rabbit begins, "I passed by Sally talking to her friends on the phone, and I may be mishearing, but—she said that she was using you this whole time, just so she could take over the royalty since she needed a spouse to dominate the Knothole kingdom."

The two guys' eyes have widened, "You mean," the sapphire hedgehog asked, "Sally never really loved me back?"

Cream sighs, "I supposed so. That's all I heard from her."

There's a moment of silence.

Tails looked at him, "I'm so sorry, Sonic."

"No, it's okay, bud." Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "I—I can't believe this. The girl that I loved has only been using me. How can I be so naïve about this?"

Suddenly, he has something in mind now. "I'll be back, you two."

In a quick second, he speeds off, searching for the bride. He searches around the main lobby and the other waiting rooms until he found her. She's gazing through a large window while still talking on her phone. Without making a sound or letting her notice, he carefully gets closer behind her. He begins to overhear her conversation.

"I know, I can't believe this is actually working," Sally says, "Sonic the Hedgehog may be a good-looking hero, but he sure is gullible enough to think that I really love him… Are you kidding? He is such a big crybaby; he has been crying non-stop every night in his sleep, that's getting on my damn nerves… Some tough man he thinks he is, there's no way I would lo… Oh yeah, that too… Yup, Sonic sure is a pretty rich fellow, think of all the money I insured from him…"

Sonic, now disdained after hearing what she has said about him, steps a lot closer to her.

"…But hey, soon the kingdom will be mine and I can finally…"

"Are you kidding me?!" He says to her. Sally quickly turns around in panic after hearing his voice.

She gasped as she quickly hangs up her phone. "Sonic! How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to hear what you have just said."

"How—"

"I've heard it all!" Sonic cries out, "I was just told that you were using me this whole time! And you even admit that I'm a gullible crybaby to you! How could you do this to me, Sally Acorn!"

Sally stammers as she tried to come up with an excuse. "It's not what you think! Really! What you've just heard is just—"

"I knew it was a mistake to marry you," Sonic cried some more. "I shouldn't have asked you for the proposal! All this time, you lied to me that you loved me when really, you only loved me for my looks and money! And—you were only marrying me for royalty!"

Sally retaliates, "Well, it's too late to call for an end to our engagement because now," She shows him the ring on her finger, "We are permanently and legally married. Whether you like it or now, you will be taking your duty as the King of Knothole."

Sonic slaps her hand away from his view. Then, something else comes into his mind. "Maybe we are… maybe we're not."

"What?" Sally is confused by that statement.

Right away, Sonic takes his own phone out of his pocket and he dials a number as his—so-called wife—watches him. He waits for the other line to pick up. Someone did.

"Hello? Yeah, this is me, Sonic… about our marriage, are you sure that we are legitimately married?... Well, I don't know how to describe this, but I just realized that," he disdainfully glares at Sally, "my wife here," he crudely snarled on the words before facing away from her again, "just told me that she never loved me at all and I really don't think this is going to work out at all… There's no way I can accept this and I'm really afraid that she's going to…"

There's a minute long pause, "Really? I can do that?" Another long pause, and then Sonic takes a deep breath, "Then, that's what I really want… As soon as we get the papers signed, I want her out of my life… Well, that's why I hired you to declare our vows, you're a good man… Thanks, bye."

He hangs up his phone, puts it away back into his pocket, and finally he looks back at Sally.

"Sonic? Who was that? And what was that thing you just said you wanted?" She asked in concern.

Sonic sternly remarks, while keeping that contempt look on his face, "That was our pastor. And… I want our marriage to be annulled."

* * *

Several more hours have passed by. With the annulment papers signed and finalized, Sonic can finally move on. Amy's bullet-removal-surgery is still in progress and he's still waiting for the results to come to him. To make matters worse for him, the sapphire-hedgehog is unable to get his haunting thoughts out of his head.

"Please, Amy…" he prayed quietly, "please, stay alive." All of the flashbacks from his nightmares are persistent. All he could see are visual images of Amy trying to do anything to harm herself and her depths of despair—are sending coldness inside of his heart. He has never been this afraid before—never in his life. There are tears shedding in his very own eyes.

The moment he finally snaps back into reality, Tails came by to him.

"Sonic?" Sonic lifts his head up to see Tails and there's a solemn facial expression on the fox.

"Will she make it?" The sapphire hedgehog asks with weakness.

"She's in a coma now," Tails apologetically informs him, "They were able to get the bullet removed from her head, and fortunately it didn't hit any of her vital parts of the brain. But for now, it's unknown whether or not she will pull through."

He paused for a moment and all Sonic could do is—to remain silent in regret. Tails sighs as he continues, "Cream is still in her hospital room, although us two have to go very soon. If you want, I can take you to her room before we leave."

"Please Tails," He says softly, "Please, do. I want to see her." And so he did.

The two friends make their way through the elevator and down the hallways. Throughout their walk, there was not a sound from any of the two. With a few doors down, they finally made it. Before they walk in, they look through the opened door. There they see a comatose Amy in bed and Cream sitting by her side, looking deeply mournful for her best friend's suicide attempt.

"There she is," Tails whispers to Sonic. He didn't say anything because the sight of her is already too much for him to handle. They then enter the room and walked closer to Cream.

When seeing the guys, Cream makes eye contact with the fox and hedgehog while still holding onto Amy's hand.

"They said they're not sure if she will pull through." Cream says softly to Sonic.

"I have been told," Sonic replies with a small nod.

"Cream," Tails says to his girlfriend, "we have to go now." The female rabbit replies with a nod.

Very carefully, she gets up from her seat while Tails holds her hand. She has her free hand on her abdomen—and a small bump is noticeable. Before the two leave hand in hand, they gaze at Sonic.

"Bye, Sonic."

"See ya later, bud."

"Bye, you two, and good luck with your first child." Sonic says.

They wave goodbye to one another and then Tails and an expecting Cream leave the room together. When all alone with her, Sonic glances at Amy as he steps closer to her. He takes a seat on the chair that Cream was on before and just like she previously did—he takes her hand into his.

"Amy, please don't go where I can't follow," He whispers to her close, "I cannot risk losing you forever."

The sapphire hedgehog looks at the time on the wall above the door: 10:35 pm. Lethargy is already coming in; he lets out a yawn, but he doesn't want to go to sleep now. As time pass by, he attempted to keep himself wide awake by silently praying to her. Up until approximately midnight, he falls asleep in the chair—while still holding Amy's hand.

* * *

Few weeks later…

"Amy, I know you can hear me. Listen, you are home now, but I cannot tell you how you ended up here. Even though you're still in a coma, I had to take you home because I couldn't stand that place anymore. But listen to this, I still haven't left your side ever since you got there and I will always stay here beside you… no matter how long it will take. Please Amy, please listen to me… I—I'm really scared right now… I'm really scared of losing you… please, please fight this, Amy. Please… I'm begging you."

Sonic is lying on the bed beside her and he's holding her close into his grasp. He hiccupped and sobbed after saying these words to her. Not only he's afraid, he's also feeling guilty for ignoring the doctor's orders to bring home a comatose patient from the hospital and he might be turned in for that—but he didn't care.

After over two hours of lying next to Amy, Sonic gently breaks himself free from her. He carefully sits up from the bed and then he makes his way to the nearby bathroom in Amy's house.

A couple of minutes later, he then takes a drink of water from the sink and afterwards, he exits out of the bathroom and makes his way back to her room. After going through the door, Sonic perceives a little pink book with a purple heart on the cover sitting on her bedside. Out of curiosity, the male hedgehog wondered what it is. He steps closer to the bedside.

"Hmm," Before he takes the book into his hands, Sonic takes a quick look at Amy first, thinking if it's alright to go through her personal belongings. Wanting to take a small peek, he opens the book and then flips through the pages.

All of the words in the pages are hand-written—it's her diary. Another thought has traveled into his head, "What if she has written something regarding to her suicide attempt?"

He flips and skims through the entries. What really caught his attention are the very last ones she has written that is dated back weeks ago:

"…_Sonic is getting married to Sally Acorn. I don't think I can take it. I have never felt this so much pain before. I feel like I want to kill myself. I attempted a couple of times recently: first, I tried to hang myself and then, I tried slitting my wrist. Both attempts failed…_

"_Since hanging and wrist-cutting didn't work, I have come up with a plan to take my life away. Precisely on the day of Sonic's and Sally's wedding, I will shoot myself close to the altar. I know it'll hurt everyone I cared about, especially Sonic, but I want to do it."_

And there's a little final note presumably dedicated to him:

"_To Sonic the Hedgehog: I will never stop loving you. I hope you live a wonderful life without me. Goodbye forever."_

And there are tear stains on certain parts on the pages, indicating that she must've been crying when writing these entries.

Those words have shattered him severely. Before he could read some more, Sonic inspects Amy very closely. When his face is nearly touching below her chin, he swept her quills back with his fingertips. He could see the fading bruises, albeit still noticeable to perceive, around her neck. She wasn't lying at all, it was true. She must have survived the hanging when the rope has broken in half as soon as she made her jump.

Next, he inspects both of her wrists. They're still deeply scarred from harming and attempting to end her life. Several of them looked fatal and she could have died in seconds from the blood loss. Sonic isn't so sure how Amy managed to live on like this. Despite that she was able to survive those previous and horrid two, he is still disheartened that the third—her latest attempt which is pulling a trigger through her head—might end her for good.

Deeply melancholic after seeing her scars, the male hedgehog takes the diary back into his hands to read some more. He goes back a few pages to see if there is anything Amy has written is benign. There is one and it's dated back many, many months ago. It read:

"…_Someday, I just hope that Sonic and I will get married and start a family together. I always wanted to have a daughter named Lavender Rose, just like that little rose that he has given to me long time ago… I knew right away that it's a sign of true love…"_

Nostalgia is coming in. Sonic recalls giving Amy a lavender-colored rose to her and it really made her happy. He even read the entries pertaining to their young, childhood past, including the time when they first met one another after when he saved her from Never Lake. It finally came to his senses about how much Amy truly and dearly loved him since day one while Sally doesn't (and he sure did the right thing to have the marriage annulled).

He tried to let out a smile after reminiscing the nostalgia, but alas, he is still having a hard time getting rid of his depression. Lastly, Sonic closes the book and then set it back down on Amy's bedside. Afterwards, he gazes back at Amy. He sniffs as he takes a seat by her bed.

Just like he promised to her, he refused to leave her by her side. He takes her hand.

"Amy, please promise me," he tells her once more, "please don't kill yourself ever again. You have so much to live for. I'm really sorry for bringing all this misery to you, it won't happen ever again."

Lachrymose is becoming more severe for the sapphire hedgehog. He is unable to control himself anymore, so—he cries hysterically. He let go of her hand and then persistently sobs onto her chest. The rest of his words came out by impulse.

"I don't know what to do without you. I need you in my life now, Amy. I know you're still there and I know you can still hear me from there, I—I just want to let you know that I love you. I love you so much."

He pauses as he let all of his sadness out for just a few minutes. Then, he begged,

"Amy… Amy Rose… please wake up… wake up… please…"

Another pause of hysterical weeping of distress.

"Amy, please wake up. Amy, wake up."

Seconds of more distress later… Sonic could finally feel Amy's heart beat from her chest. With that, he heard a soft moan coming from a very familiar meek voice.

"Sonic? Is that really you?"

When hearing that voice, he picks his head up and gazes at her face with his teary eyes. Despite the distress he still has—Sonic the Hedgehog tries to let out a smile.


End file.
